


The Fireman’s Family - A Poe Dameron Love Story (Modern AU)

by determined_dreamer



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hux is a nasty piece of work in this, Poe is a firefighter, changing myself for an original character for a change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/determined_dreamer/pseuds/determined_dreamer
Summary: Elena May is dating a firefighter named Poe, on Christmas Day he proposes to her and she accepts. Everything goes well for the couple until one day Elena’s past catches up with her in the form of her ex-boyfriend Armitage Hux. What does he want with her and how will this effect her marriage to Poe?Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars characters who appear in this, they are all the copyright of Lucasfilms and Disney. I own Elena and my ideas.





	The Fireman’s Family - A Poe Dameron Love Story (Modern AU)

**Chapter 1**

I slowly opened my eyes to find a pair of warm brown eyes watching me sleep. They belonged to my boyfriend, Poe Dameron, who was undoubtdly a wonderful sight to wake up to.

“Has anyone ever told you how peaceful and adorable you look when you sleep?” He asked softly

I thought for a moment and then smiled “You have once or twice, including just now. Merry Christmas by the way.”

“Merry Christmas to you too sweetheart.” Poe added kissing me.

The two of us then lay there for a bit longer in the warmth of our kingsize duvet covers. We didn’t actually live together yet, but I was staying at Poe’s over the Christmas period and later that day we would be having christmas dinner alongside our close friends and family.

After some cuddles and more kisses, we eventually got up and had a delicious cooked breakfast of waffles cooked by Poe. I had to admit, he was pretty amazing at making them. We ate them at the breakfast bar in his kitchen in our PJs, before getting dressed and then going over to the house of our friend’s Rose and Finn.

There we joined our other friends Rey and Ben and Poe’s father Kes who had a high regard of me, for how happy I’d made his son. The seven of us exchanged wishes of ‘Merry Christmas’ and gathered around in the living room where we opened each other’s Christmas presents. Amongst mine was a collection of romance stories from Rey and Ben, a box of hand made chocolates from Rose and Finn and a necklace from Kes.

But then the time came for me and Poe to give our gifts to one another. Poe went first

“This is for you” He told me “I wanted to show you how much I love you.” I could tell there was a slight nervousness to his voice, and he sat down on the edge of the sofa as I unwrapped it and opened it to find a small, velvet box. Lifting the lid I gasped and covered my mouth. Inside it was a ring. A sterling silver band, that was obviously older than either me or Poe but had been lovingly restored. On top of the band sat a gargnet surrouded by diamonds and before I could say anything, Poe took the box from me and knelt down on one knee in front of me. I could scarcely believe this was happening and there was nothing that could of prepared me for this moment.

With our friends and his father watching, he spoke

“Elena you are the love of my life. I have loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you and I will always love you. I want us to be together for as long as we live, so I ask you now. Will you marry me Elena May?” His voice was laced with love and his eyes were looked up at me longingly.

I didn’t however, need any time to consider my answer. With tears rolling down my cheeks I nodded

“Yes, Yes Poe Dameron I will marry you.” As soon as I said this, Poe’s face lit up with a mix of relief and joy as he put the ring on my finger.

It fitted like a glove and of course we sealed our engagment with a long and loving kiss. We then broke away for air and our friends along with Poe’s father all offered their congratulations to us, before we finished off our present exchange with my present to Poe. Of course it was no where near as special as my engagment ring from him, but he never the less loved it, as it was a scrapbook I’d made of us and our relationship to date featuring pictures and momentos from various we’d been on. He thanked me and with present giving over, we went through to the dinning room where we filled ourselves with food and drink. Celebrating christmas and of course mine and Poe’s engagment.


End file.
